fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Koopa
Koopa (referred to as WeegeeZilla in the deviantART releases of Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis) is KoopaGalaxain's sprite character, used to represent himself in works such as Dawn of Sepsis and Council of Creators. A highly intelligent scientist from Universe 1996, Koopa managed to transform himself into the sprite creations he experimented on through a great deal of effort. He is a member of the Council of Creators. Appearance As a living sprite, Koopa resembles Godzilla, but with blue skin with grey countershading. He also has piercing green eyes, grey fangs and cyan claws and dorsal fins. A set of cyan spikes are present on his knees as well. Most notable is his red gem in his lower abdomen - This allows him to use his Absorption Inheritance Technique. When this technique is active, a set of cyan energy tendrils erupt from the gem to take on the opponent's characteristics. History ''Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis One day, WeegeeZilla was working on his newest sprite creations when he lacked the motivation to continue with their current designs. When he was preparing to store them away, one of the failed creations gained incredible power before completely decimating the city as it escaped, nothing more than a large cell at that time. This cell eventually developed into Sepsis. Awakening in the ruins of the city, WeegeeZilla was set upon by one of Sepsis's goons named Keratos, who tore out his abdomen gem. Slowly dying, WeegeeZilla could only watch as Germanium II arrived. The newcomer tried his best, but unfortunately suffered a painful defeat at the hands of the scythed monster. After this, WeegeeZilla gained new strength, and used his Abdomen Gem to unleash Absorption Inheritance on Keratos, assuming the enemy's characteristics. With newfound strength, WeegeeZilla stared down the foe. Council of Creators In this series, Koopa is a central member of the Council of Creators, first appearing in the pilot episode, in which he was found by the other members of the group battling Keratos. After helping the Creators fight the mutant Pathogen, he joined the team as the dedicated scientist, replacing FlurrTheGamerMixel who had gone mad and had turned against the heroes. Abilities As a living sprite, Koopa shares abilities in common with Godzilla. He does however have a set of special techniques: *'Magnesium Blaster': A greyish-white variant of Godzilla's Atomic Breath, this is Koopa's standard beam attack when not in any Absorption Inheritance-induced form. *'Absorption Inheritance': By unleashing a set of Energy Tendrils from his Abdomen Gem, Koopa can gain the abilities and partial appearance of his foes. Each Absorption Inheritance form has its own name; '''Keratos-WZ', Myos-WZ and Organon-WZ. *'Absorption Redirection': Seen exclusively in Council of Creators. Koopa can use his Energy Tendrils to temporarily contain energy-based attacks before firing them back at the opponent. Used to defeat Keratos in the Pilot Episode. *'Energy Tendril Blade': Seen exclusively in Council of Creators. Koopa can use his Energy Tendrils as incredibly sharp 'blades' to slice through opponents. Used to slice into Sepsizilla in The Mystery of the Unusual Duplicate! Weaknesses Koopa's Absorption Inheritance is extremely powerful, but it is not infallible; stronger opponents may be able to partially or fully resist having their abilities copied, granting less strength to Koopa as a result. In addition, being under the effects of Absorption Inheritance for a prolonged period of time will result in the copied abilities weakening; eventually, they will disappear entirely, along with any appearance changes accompanying them. Gallery SSG-WZ_Infobox_Pic.png|SSG-WZ, an Absorption Inheritance form set to appear during a later season of Council Of Creators Hydro-WZ_by_Key_Mace.png|Hydro-WZ by Key Mace, a form set to appear in Council of Creators Koopa weegeezilla.png|WeegeeZilla by MechaKingGhidorah789 WeegeeZilla Silent-Open Mouth.png|WeegeeZilla video avatar for Wikizilla YouTube videos by Titanollante Weegee exe V2.png|WeeegeeZilla.exe by Cdrzillafanon Weegeezilla Super Super Godzilla absorption inheritance.png|SSG-WZ (Initial design) by Cdrzillafanon Koopa_Standoff.png|Redman Koopa video avatar for Wikizilla YouTube videos by Titanollante WeegeeZilla (Radio fan art).png|WeegeeZilla by Radionatix Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis Kaiju Category:Characters based on Users Category:Council of Creators (group) Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Sprite Kaiju Category:Universe 1 Category:Universe 1996 Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Godzilla variations Category:Koopa variations